


A Position of Power

by VelvetSky



Series: Attachment [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Sex in front of an open window, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: In an otherwise empty Tower at New Year's, Darcy and Natasha find ways to enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Attachment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Position of Power

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland Femslash February. Second prompt is Winter.
> 
> Thanks to lavachick85 for cheering and a beta assist.

"Hey, Darcy? Got any plans for New Year's Eve?" Natasha came strolling into the lower-level lounge, looking as flawlessly casual and terrifyingly intense all at once as she always did. Darcy still hadn't figured out how that was possible, but Natasha managed it somehow.

Darcy didn't know Natasha well. She'd been at the Tower for several months, and passed most of the people who populated the place at least a time or two. Natasha even more than that. Having begun to help Stark out occasionally Darcy had from time to time stood on the edges of the conversations that Natasha had been a part of. Though Darcy tended to not interject in what she figured wasn't exactly her business, and the redhead was notoriously brief in her words at such things. Darcy supposed that made sense, spies were watchers by nature, or so she figured. But she'd never exactly said more than hello to the woman. "Hey. Um, no. I figured I'd just order a pizza, make some popcorn and watch some movies. You?"

"None really, no. But your plans sound nice. Mind some company?" Natasha sat herself down on the arm of the couch on the side Darcy was sitting so she hung just over her.

"Just you? Not that you couldn't bring a friend, just wondering?" Darcy may have flustered a bit, it was like attempting to talk to the popular girl in school, only scarier because she was pretty sure the popular girl in school did not know twenty ways to kill a man with her bare hands and Darcy was fairly certain Natasha did.

New York City had been covered in a blanket of snow just days before Christmas and it hadn't let up as New Year's drew close. The Tower was practically a ghost town, everyone gone elsewhere for the holidays and not expected back until a week or more into the new year. And it had left a strange feeling in the building. Maybe that was what had brought Natasha to her looking to hang out. "Just me. I don't really have a lot of friends. Mostly Clint, and he's off seeing some relatives."

"That sounds nice then. What do you like on your pizza?" Darcy didn't mind ordering up a whole pizza for each of them if they had vastly different pizza tastes.

"Your usual order is fine. Anything I can see about raiding Stark's personal stash for?"

"Um, I guess if he's got any good sweets?"

"Will do." Nat smiled lightly giving Darcy's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she stood up. "We should meet up in the upper lounge, say an hour or so. Comfy clothes, pajamas even. No one else is here so might as well enjoy it, right?"

"Okay, sounds good. See you in a little while." She was maybe just a little bit stunned or spun, or both, but New Years Eve would be nicer not spending it all alone.

-

Darcy had brought the pizzas, Natasha found Tony's best treats, and they made some popcorn and settled back for a couple of movies that carried them into the night. They had both arrived in pajamas, though Natasha looked like something out of a Victoria's Secret ad and Darcy, well, didn't. Natasha had also pulled out some good vodka from the bar and they'd been sipping that for the past hour. It was perhaps eleven when yet another movie was ending.

"What should we watch next?"

Natasha shrugged. "I don't mind what. It's just nice hanging out with you."

Darcy smiled and possibly blushed just a little. It somehow seemed so unlikely to have gotten even a passing compliment from such a woman. "Glad I could help. New Years can kind of suck all alone."

"Company is nice. And it seemed a good chance for us to talk, get to know each other better." Natasha shrugged a little, always looking so cool and collected. "Clint said you like music, are crafty, and good with computers. I'm good with computers too."

"Yeah. Yeah I suppose that's all true. What do you do in your free time? Or do you have free time?" Darcy reached for her glass and tossed back the last sip it contained.

"I do, though I admit sometimes I'm not very good at using it. I like to dance, despite having learned it under somewhat dubious circumstances, I do find it relaxing."

"What kind of dance?" Darcy was certain her expression betrayed all of her interest and curiosity with knowing more about Natasha.

"Ballet, but I like to experiment, now that I can make that choice for myself. You like music, you got any dance moves too?"

"Not really. I mean, I like to dance around, but I have no training and it probably looks a bit awkward compared to anyone who has any natural skill."

"Want to put on some music and find out? Sometimes the best dancing is just feeling the music." Natasha stood up and held out a hand in offering.

"Um, sure." Darcy was admittedly rather nervous about looking like a complete and utter dork in front of Natasha, but she was hoping for the best when she took her hand and stood up. She cued up a handful of songs that she liked for dancing around to and they moved away from the couches to some open floorspace.

Hips started swaying and asses started shaking as they both got comfortable. Well, Darcy assumed Natasha was comfortable from the get go, but the more the other woman smiled at her the more Darcy relaxed and moved with the music. The more she did that, the closer it seemed Natasha moved until a hand landed on Darcy's hip and their movements fell into sync.

Partway through the second song Natasha shifted, pulling back a little and grabbing Darcy's hand. It took only a second for Darcy to realize Natasha wanted to spin her. Darcy giggled, and was just slightly surprised to hear Natasha do the same. Somehow she'd never imagined such a serious super spy giggling and smiling so much, but it was happening. Her smile still had that slightly smirking quality to it, but Darcy liked that about Natasha's smile. She was getting warm dancing and from whatever this sensation was tickling through her body the closer she and Natasha danced, and Darcy decided to whip off her sweatshirt and toss it on the couch.

Natasha caught her from behind and seemed to slowly inch her hands from Darcy's sides in around her body until Darcy could feel her back flush up against Natasha's body. Darcy's hands brushed over Natasha's arms, keeping the rhythm with her. As the song switched again, Natasha took Darcy's hand again and spun her out before pulling her back close and dancing face to face again. Natasha's arm draping over Darcy's shoulder and dancing in so close their bodies rubbed against each other. Darcy let her hands slide over Natasha's hips and at a few moments guided sharper movements until Natasha turned and began lightly grinding her ass up against Darcy's pelvis. Daring to let her hands grip Natasha's hips, Darcy matched her movements and added a little extra bump here and there which seemed to earn a sly smile from Natasha over her shoulder.

When the selection of songs came to an end their bodies slowed to a stop and Natasha spun around. "That was fun. Should we take a break or keep going?"

"Um, either. Maybe a little break for some water?" Darcy was enjoying everything about it she didn't want to risk it stopping, but her heart was definitely pumping and she could use a little break for some water and to cool down.

Natasha smiled softly and ran her hand down Darcy's arm from shoulder almost all the way to her hands. "Let's take a little break and sit down. Relax, and we can chat a little more before we do more dancing."

"Okay." Darcy grabbed some water and sat down, trying to think of something interesting to say.

"So what is it that kept you here for the holidays? You have family, right?" Natasha's gaze seemed to roll slowly over Darcy from head to toe, and then back again.

Darcy tucked some hair behind her ear. She wasn't aware of any extra superpowers Natasha possessed, but her stare certainly felt penetrating. "I do, but they're a little scattered, living their own lives. Sometimes there's an organized gathering, but when there's not, it feels a little awkward to just go spend a week sleeping in someone's house."

"What about Jane? You two are pretty close from what I've heard."

"Jane is my best friend. But she went home to see her mom and some family, and took Thor with her, so showing up somewhere that you only know two people for a family holiday feels a little strange. What about you? No attachments?" Darcy set her water glass down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, resting her elbow on the back and her cheek in her hand.

"Attachments are hard. I'm attached to Clint, but I'm still here today. He invited me to go with him, but there's an awkwardness in that for me too, sometimes." Natasha shrugged a bit, her expression still casually cool, except for a little look in her eyes that for just a moment flashed sadness. "I spent my childhood being taught not to have attachments, that they got in the way of the job."

"You were training to be a spy as a kid?" Darcy shifted a little closer without even thinking about it.

Natasha snickered a little, smiling weakly as her voice dropped low. "Yeah. Orphaned or abandoned. Honestly, I was told several different stories of where I came from and how I wound up in a facility training little girls to be spies and such things. But then, I was born in Russia before Communism fell, so there were a lot of things that happened there that shouldn't have if anyone with a conscience had been watching or able to do anything."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have a proper childhood. It seems like you've turned into a good person anyway." Darcy reached out and gave Natasha's arm a little rub and squeeze before starting to pull back, but Natasha caught her hand.

"I haven't always been so sure I was a good person. For a long time I wasn't. And even now, sometimes I think Clint is the only person who sees something good in me." Her voice was soft, trying to sound cool and detached, but wavering a little, Darcy could hear it. And her eyes were on their hands rather than Darcy's face.

Darcy smiled softly and squeezed Natasha's hand gently. "Well, now you can say I do too. And if the bad things you did were because of a program that trained you from childhood, it's hard to say that it was really your choice. To have left that life shows immense strength and a will to do good."

Natasha squeezed her hand back, rather firmly and caught her eyes. "I hope you're right."

"I'm sure I am. My instincts haven't failed me yet. At least not on the big things." Darcy smiled a little broader at Natasha and watched as her face lightened a bit.

"Good to know." Natasha still hadn't let go of Darcy's hand.

"You have to at least know you're a strong person. Not just physically but you have a powerful presence, even when you're sitting quietly in the corner."

Natasha nodded. "That isn't everything though."

"No, but I sometimes wish I had that kind of strength or felt that powerful." Darcy had moments she supposed, but they seemed very fleeting. Natasha looked like she sat through whole meetings with this powerful presence amongst a bunch of men, and all while saying no more than was necessary to make a point. Her fingers teased at Natasha's wrist and watched as she smiled back at her.

"You probably are more powerful than you think. Not everyone would have gone through what you did in New Mexico and kept following Jane after that. A lot of people would have run the other way scared of what was out there. I know, because Shield had to organize the counseling for that town in the aftermath." Natasha had Darcy locked in her stare when her free hand moved to tug and twist a dark tendril.

Darcy giggled a little. "Maybe. Then I guess I just wish I felt more powerful more often."

"You know what feels powerful? Standing at one of the windows in this building and looking out over the city while naked. The chances of anyone really seeing you from outside up this high are slim, but it feels a just a tiny bit illicit, it's a nice little rush. And I've had some major rushes in my life. It might not quite be the rush of evading death, but it's good for a little electric charge through my body when I'm feeling less than powerful." Natasha's eyes looked sincere, even vulnerable, maybe.

Darcy did feel like Natasha was sharing secrets with her. And she knew she was blushing partway through what Natasha said. "I've never tried that. It sounds a little scary, but also like it would be kind of a rush."

There was quiet for a moment before Natasha took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'll do it with you, if you want to try it. We're up higher than most of the nearby buildings and the weather is too rough for the casual helicopter so even more privacy than usual."

"Yeah?" Darcy's eyebrow raised just a little and a slightly nervous but very curious smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah. Do you want to? You don't have to, but it might be fun." There was a bit of a sly gleam in Natasha's eyes that was incredibly sexy.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Darcy was a bit slow, but she stood up with Natasha and let herself be lead toward the wall of windows in the lounge. She took a moment to glance out the window, a bit of trepidation clear.

Natasha squeezed her hand and smiled. "I can go first if that would be easier."

"Maybe." Darcy knew she was flushed. She guessed her cheeks were nearing strawberry status, because she felt like she was getting rather warm all over.

Natasha pulled off her shirt without another word, it was hard not to watch. It was a pajama lounge night, so she had no bra underneath. But Natasha just stared back at her with a sultry look in her eyes. Darcy wasn't exactly certain what this was turning into tonight, or what was happening, but the excitement of it was tickling her from her head to her toes.

Darcy's hands hovered about the hem of her shirt, but didn't quite move to pull it off yet. Natasha smiled warm and easy at her though and Darcy finally stripped it off while Natasha stripped off her pants. Darcy hadn't had a bra on either and for a moment she instinctively tried to cover herself before taking a breath and trying to stand a little prouder. Darcy was quick to follow whipping off her pants, while she had the nerve, so they both stood in nothing but their panties.

"You're just as gorgeous as I figured you were under those layers." Natasha smirked again and Darcy couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Somehow I think you actually look even better than I imagined you to. And I imagined you looked really damn good." Darcy laughed a little more, for a moment forgetting the giant windows she was in front of.

"Ready for the last bit?" Natasha hooked her thumbs into the waist of her panties and looked at Darcy.

"Okay, ready." They pulled their panties off at the same time and both laughed.

"Okay, now get right up to the windows and just look out over the city and really feel it. You, in all your beautiful glory, high above New York City. Take a deep breath and take it in." Natasha gently shifted Darcy by the hips and stood just behind and to one side, speaking softly in her ear. Darcy felt like she could feel every single hair on her head twitch from Natasha's breath.

Darcy did her best though to follow Natasha's instructions, getting up close, even touching her hands to the glass and looking out over the city. Feeling Natasha's hands on her bare hips, the air over every inch of her skin, and there was the city laid out before her, coated in a layer of snow so fresh it was still actually white.

"Feels kind of exhilarating, right?" Natasha finally pulled her hands off Darcy and moved to stand right up against the glass as well to look out at the city herself.

Even with the highly effective heating system in the Tower, Darcy felt a little chill looking out and trembled, though part of her wondered if it was really cold or something else. Her tongue darted over her lips and she pressed her legs together, rubbing softly.

"If it's uncomfortable you can stop. You tried it." Natasha looked over with a look that seemed concerned and reached out to put her hand over Darcy's.

"It's just not something I'm used to. I usually only get naked to shower. And on a few occasions for certain sexual activities. The first one I'm usually alone in a locked bathroom, and the other, usually in bed with the lights dim. And sometimes in either it can feel a little arousing." It seemed strange to admit that, but being completely naked in full view of even people she'd slept with wasn't something that happened much. The guys she'd dated in the past didn't seem to care if it was light or dark, just that they were getting laid. Darcy hadn't dated the best guys. She'd experimented once with a friend in college, but that too had been done in a rather dim room.

"It's not bad to feel aroused when naked. This is very exciting and I'm definitely feeling that tingle going through my body." Natasha paused a moment, her gaze seeming to sweep across the city before landing back on Darcy as her thumb brushed at the back of Darcy's hand. "Do you want to do something about it?"

"Like here together? Or like retire for the evening alone?" Darcy didn't want to misunderstand Natasha's intent, because she'd never live it down if she did. Maybe Natasha would forget, but Darcy never would.

"Either." The look on Natasha's face was so soft and warm, something Darcy had never seen before. She wondered just how often Natasha looked like this, and how many people she let see this.

"Either is an option?" Darcy shifted a little to face Natasha, and Natasha followed suit.

"Yes."

"You don't do attachments though, correct?"

"I can do some attachment, like with Clint. I can't guarantee full attachment. Is that okay?" Natasha's hand moved to brush Darcy's cheek, smiling softly again.

"Yeah, I can be okay with that. You and Clint seem like good friends." Darcy smiled soft and easy, her fingers reached out for Natasha's other hand.

"We are." Natasha smiled a little deeper as she inched in closer. Their eyes had locked in, but there was no need to rush, the slow draw in felt like part of the beauty of it.

Natasha's lips were full and soft and they mingled so smoothly with Darcy's. Hands shifted, Darcy took hold of Natasha's hips as Natasha cradled Darcy's head with one hand and brushed over her shoulder with the other. The feel of Natasha put Darcy at ease and the notion they were in front of windows faded away again. The kiss had started slow and easy, soft, gentle rolls of the lips, just to get a taste of each other. A few teasing nips began to play with the tone and Darcy giggled softly without breaking from Natasha's lips.

The giggle made Natasha smile, and her fingers skimmed down from Darcy's shoulder to the upper curve of her breast, then around the outside and Darcy's lips parted in their kiss. Natasha's tongue seemed to take advantage of that, or perhaps that was her planned intent. Either way, Darcy welcomed the sensation, her tongue flicking to meet and play with Natasha's. Natasha's fingers meandered all the way down to the outside of Darcy's thigh before slowly turning around. It was so soft and tickled in the best ways, Darcy kept smiling in the kiss until Natasha pulled back just enough to whisper. "Does that feel nice?"

"Everything feels nice right now." Darcy's lips almost touched Natasha's again, but pulled away just before and went instead for the spot under her earlobe. Darcy almost thought she'd go weak from the moan Natasha made as a result and the way her hands squeezed Darcy's flesh. The very notion that she was perhaps surprising this superhero spy, or even just exciting her that much had Darcy a little bit spun, and it was highly intoxicating. She managed to speak again though, deep and a bit husky in Natasha's ear. "Glad to see this is feeling pretty nice to you too."

Natasha gripped the back of Darcy's neck and thigh, breath slow but heavy. "So nice." Her voice was thick and sultry and her tongue flicked softly at Darcy's earlobe before trailing her lips down her neck.

Darcy's fingertips danced softly over Natasha's hips and felt Natasha's pelvis lean into her. One hand then strayed, running over the soft curve of Natasha's ass before giving it a soft squeeze, causing Natasha to lightly grind her hips against Darcy. "Damn, you feel good, Natasha."

Natasha actually giggled and lifted her head from where she was trailing kisses over Darcy's shoulder to catch her eyes. "Right back at you. You're so warm, and soft, and inviting."

There was no doubt Darcy was blushing over her whole body at that point. Her hips wiggled softly as she rubbed her legs together again. Natasha's hand slid from the outside to the inside of Darcy's thigh, around the back. Just that motion had Darcy's thighs parting a touch and her pelvis shifting, pushing her butt out a little to give Natasha access, which Natasha responded to immediately, her fingers fluttering over Darcy's pussy, drawing soft little whimpery moans from her.

"Mmm, you're wet too." Natasha breathed the words right into Darcy's ear as her fingers stroked a little more firmly. Darcy's hands were hanging on Natasha's hips, her forehead on her shoulder as she quivered with the touch. Natasha then removed her hand and when Darcy looked up, an expression of want and need in her eyes, Natasha sucked her fingers and smiled as she did. "And delicious."

"You are good. Are you trying to make me beg?" Darcy shook her head with a smile.

"No, but you can if you want to." Natasha had just gotten the words out with a soft playful smirk when Darcy slipped one hand from Natasha's hip to her pussy and gave a rub with her whole hand over her and Natasha froze a second, then moaned.

Darcy rubbed a few more times then removed her hand, Natasha's pelvis tried to follow. Darcy leaned in to catch Natasha's bottom lip between hers, though she didn't get to tease much before Natasha kissed her back with a ferocious intensity. Hands shifting on each other's bodies to tease and tempt. Darcy gave a squeeze and massaged Natasha's breast while the other hand rubbed again at her pussy. It was a kind of strange dance they were doing, teasing each other's bodies before diving in deeper. It wasn't as though they discussed it, they simply seemed to find a path that was working for them.

Natasha's fingers tangled in Darcy's hair and softly tugged while her other hand squeezed Darcy's breast and played with her nipple. The tug became more insistent as Natasha pulled back. "Can I just say, I love that you're keeping me guessing a little. I'm not always surprised, but you're surprising me in the best ways."

"Trust me to surprise you in some more good ways?" Darcy's smile was a mix of tender and playful.

Natasha's nod was a little slow and her breath a little long. "I trust you."

Darcy could tell even casual trust with Natasha was something earned. It was in her body language at every meeting Darcy had sat and observed. She pulled her right in front of the windows again, positioning Natasha much the way Natasha had done to her, and then she nudged Natasha’s legs apart enough to get herself sat on the floor between her legs.

Natasha smiled and laughed lightly, looking down at Darcy. “This might be the one way this could feel more powerful.”

“That’s the idea.” One eyebrow went up for a moment before Darcy’s lips nipped along the inside of Natasha’s thigh.

“Oh, yes.” Natasha’s hips twitched as Darcy wiggled her tongue at Natasha’s folds.

Darcy let her hands roam about Natasha’s thighs, hips, and butt as she teased Natasha’s pussy. Nipping her folds, pulling softly before releasing. In a moment of free lips Darcy spoke. “Don’t forget to really take in the view of the city in winter. It’s so cold out there, but it’s warm in here.” Her tongue dipped into Natasha’s opening for a better taste, humming her satisfaction as she did, watching Natasha put her hands on the window for balance while trying to follow instruction. Though Natasha kept shifting her gaze to watch Darcy.

There was something about that which filled Darcy with confidence. That she was really more alluring than the city all lit up and covered in snow. Shifting her lips focus to Natasha’s clit, Darcy circled her finger at Natasha’s entrance before slipping two fingers inside, beginning a slow rhythm. She did her best to keep her eyes on Natasha, watching her parted lips pass heavy breaths as her fingers tried in vain to grip the glass.

Natasha was mostly quiet though, only the faintest whimpery hums managed to squeeze their way out of Natasha’s control. It was a beautiful sight to Darcy. The way Natasha tried to hang onto her control, but it faltered here and there.

Sucking a little harder while upping the thrust tempo and curling her fingers, Darcy got Natasha’s stare to lock on her and Darcy could see Natasha’s hold on herself teetering. She pulled her lips back for just a moment. “You are gorgeous.” She kissed softly once then went back to work, sucking, rolling and tugging Natasha’s clit between her lips until she felt the squeeze around her fingers and Natasha’s whole body trembled with a tiny gasp. Darcy slowed as the trembling started to give way to little twitches of Natasha’s hips and presses of her fingers against the window. Kissing the inside of each thigh before Darcy started to move to stand up, sucking her fingers clean as she did.

When Natasha didn’t move right away Darcy wrapped her arms around Natasha from behind and immediately got a response in the form of Natasha leaning back into her. Grasping Darcy’s arms and closing her eyes, resting her head all the way back to Darcy’s shoulder. They were silent for several minutes until the flash and boom of fireworks from the New Years celebrations stirred them from their bubble and Natasha finally mustered some words. “I think I loved that more than I thought I could.”

Darcy chuckled softly and kissed Natasha’s cheek. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Good, because it very much was.” Natasha’s hands started to stroke Darcy’s arms as she gently rubbed her body against Darcy’s.

Chuckling again, Darcy gave her a squeeze before letting her hands start to drift, brushing over the soft skin of her stomach. Natasha's arms went limp and dropped to her sides, but her body continued to softly wiggle against Darcy's with her head upon her shoulder. Darcy circled a finger around Natasha's bellybutton as the other hand drifted up to stroke the underside of her breast. Stroking gave way to soft massaging, while the fingers on Natasha's belly made lazy swirls as they very roundaboutly made their way to Natasha's other breast. Once they arrived, Darcy gave both Natasha's breasts a firm squeeze.

Natasha wasn't loud, but as close as they were, Darcy could hear soft, humming, moaning sounds vibrating in Natasha's throat as her hands moved over her body.

Darcy circled each nipple with her index fingers then let her thumbs skim right over them. She took a little time luxuriating in caressing and playing with Natasha's breasts before one hand changed course and slid down Natasha's body. As Darcy's finger swirled around over Natasha's mound, and the neat strip of red hair there, Natasha's hips twitched again as her breath hitched, beckoning Darcy's fingers to venture further. Her fingers drifted, grazing over Natasha's hood, and she felt Natasha seem to lean back into her a little more as her legs parted more and her pelvis shifted. It was hard to rush though, for Darcy. Touching Natasha's body was wondrous to her. And having Natasha closer this time, hearing the way her breath shifted or the muffled sounds of pleasure that Natasha seemed to instinctively try to choke out in her throat before they truly escaped her, it was incredibly arousing to Darcy and she wanted more of them.

As Darcy's fingers explored a bit aimlessly about Natasha's pussy, trailing over one fold then another, a little whine escaped Natasha's parted lips. "Please!"

It made Darcy's heart flutter a bit. She kissed Natasha's cheek and whispered. "Beautiful." Then gave her breast a squeeze before her fingers stroked right over Natasha's clit a couple times before exploring with a little more purpose. Dipping into Natasha's entrance, finding her just as wet as when Darcy had put her mouth to her a bit ago, letting her fingers bounce there a few times before pulling her fingers back up to circle Natasha's clit again.

Natasha's hips twitched as Darcy repeating her motion again before finally focusing down on that nub and stepping up the intensity. Darcy was still caressing and massaging Natasha's breast as well, occasionally giving her nipple a little pinch or flick, but she stopped and used that arm to wrap a little more fully around Natasha to keep her secure as it felt like Natasha's body wasn't quite fully holding her up.

For a moment Darcy caught sight of their faint reflections in the glass laid over the lights of New York City. It was a powerful image. Darcy squeezed Natasha a little tighter as she gave her a few strokes inside with her fingers. She felt her body tense, Natasha's formerly laxed hands had reached back slightly to press into Darcy's hips and butt. When Darcy's fingers shifted back to stroke Natasha's clit, her body trembled, and Darcy could tell Natasha would have fallen down without Darcy's support. Her hands went lax again and a choked moan twisted its way out. Natasha's body continued to quiver softly as Darcy's fingers stilled and her hand simply held Natasha as she came down from her peak.

As Natasha regained some hold on herself, her feet seemed push back on the floor again and her hands curled at each of Darcy's arms. The one low near Darcy's hand that still cradled her pussy, the other higher on the other arm, between Darcy's elbow and shoulder. "I never thought I could feel powerless and powerful at the same time. But you just did that to me." Natasha still sounded slightly breathless and spun. There was a slightly lazy, blissful smile teasing over every inch of Natasha's face from the corner of her mouth to the shine in her eyes. She had yet to lift her head though, still leaned against Darcy's shoulder.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I gotta say, seeing us reflected over the city was quite a sight for me. Definitely made me feel kind of small yet powerful too." Darcy spoke softly, they were so close there was no need to be any louder. Her arm around Natasha shifted a little to allow her to cup and caress her breast again.

Natasha lifted her head a little and smiled, staring at their reflections for a long minute before speaking, her voice had regained its soft, husky, sultry quality. "That is a nice image." She tilted her head and reached for Darcy's lips.

There was no way Darcy couldn't oblige that, nipping softly as she followed Natasha's pace with the kiss. She giggled as Natasha pulled back, seeming like she was trying to take Darcy's bottom lip with her. Darcy would have held onto Natasha like this the rest of the night, but Natasha started to move and turned around. Darcy's hands shifted as Natasha's body did, coming to rest on her hips.

"Will you trust me to make you feel good?" Natasha's voice was soft and without her usual sultry tone. It was completely earnest.

Darcy smiled and caught Natasha's eyes. "I'd trust you with pretty much anything. I put myself in your hands."

Natasha smiled back at her a moment before her lips pressed almost roughly into Darcy's and her hands pulled Darcy tight against her body.

Darcy giggled a little, even from within the bruising kiss, before the giggle dissolved into a faint moaning deep in her throat. Her hands roamed Natasha's back, skimming down her spine, twisting into her hair, squeezing her butt as Natasha seemed to do the same, almost mirroring her touches.

The kiss drew out for a bit until Natasha pushed Darcy's back up against the windows and her lips slipped away from Darcy's to make their way down her neck. Darcy's hands held to Natasha's shoulder blades as her lips continued down to Darcy's chest, grazing over her skin. The way Natasha's lips moved somehow felt both aimless yet full of intent. They roamed across flesh, but her lips rolled together over each spot with pressure and precision. A perfect nip of Darcy's collarbone, and right where her breast began to swell on her chest, and just where her cleavage came together, and over her heart. When Natasha pulled Darcy's nipple between her lips, Darcy gasped and her fingers tangled into Natasha's hair.

Even though she'd been watching Natasha's lips roaming, Darcy hadn't expected that move, nor how intense it would feel. Natasha had locked eyes with her as soon as she went for the nipple, but she still got her by surprise, but the eye contact didn't waiver right after either. Darcy felt locked in that stare as Natasha's lips continued to caress the softest parts of Darcy's flesh. Even when she nosed and nipped and rolled her lips at the underside of Darcy's breast, she kept her gaze locked onto Darcy's eyes. Darcy's mouth was open as she breathed heavy and deep watching Natasha's lips travel toward her belly button. No one had ever wanted to get so personal with what Darcy felt was one of her lesser features. Her midsection had been a little softer and rounder than all the pretty, skinny girls since junior high, and it certainly wasn't a spot anyone else she'd been with had spent much time attending, if any at all.

As Natasha got to a kneeling position her hands settled in, fingers pressed softly, but firmly into Darcy's hip and thigh. Her lips continued on, looping down and over the little mound of hair Darcy had until she reached her pussy. Natasha nuzzled softly at her mound, still watching Darcy's every response. When Darcy's hips tried to rock off the glass, Natasha used her hands to press her back. "I promise you'll love this. Just hang on." Her eyebrow arched as she spoke and there was a sly look in her eyes for a moment before flicking her tongue out at Darcy's hood.

Darcy quivered and nodded, not quite finding words at the moment. The intensity of Natasha's eyes and the sensations running through her body mixed with the cool glass against her back was a bit overwhelming, and also wonderful. Gasping as Natasha tossed Darcy's leg over her shoulder and delved into Darcy's pussy. It was a sweep of sensations that Darcy barely had time to process. Lips rolling over her folds, a tongue running over the full length of her pussy, fingers brushing along her inner thighs, tongue flicking her clit then wiggling at her opening, before lips rolled and it felt like Natasha was kissing her pussy the same way she'd kissed her lips, a little rough, but long and languid. A mix that was exciting, and just vaguely disorienting. It left Darcy unable to focus, even on how her own body felt. She almost felt as though she were floating with just one foot on the ground and the window supporting most of her weight, it was lucky design the window was even angled slightly so she was just slightly inclined against it.

Natasha's eyes had yet to falter in their intense stare, even as Darcy's eyes fluttered while Natasha played with first one finger inside Darcy, then another. Her lips and tongue teasing her clit then drifting off before coming back to give a suck. Her fingers stroked, then wiggled inside, and stroked again.

Darcy felt close to coming the whole time, she'd never hovered in such a state for so long without either getting relief or an abrupt end she had to breathe her way down from, but neither of those things were happening. Her hands had been in Natasha's hair at the start, but she'd lost her grip and as the sensations got more intense, her hands pressed to the glass behind her, particularly as the one leg she had on the ground started to feel a bit wobbly. Her hips tried to rock, but it was little more than a twitch. With Natasha pressing her free hand to Darcy's hip and Darcy's general sensation of her body not responding to any thought she had, she felt fairly unable to move.

Natasha gazed up at Darcy. "Have you had too much? Do you want me to let you come now?" A breathy whimper was all the response Darcy could make, but Natasha seemed to understand. She finally curled her fingers inside Darcy, and fluttered her tongue over her clit at the same time, gaze locked in and Darcy's whole body shook, eyes fluttering and unfocused.

By the time Darcy regained any sense and managed to focus enough to actually make her eyes see anything other than a blur of light and color, Natasha had her nose nuzzled in the crease between Darcy's leg and her pussy, sucking her fingers clean as she watched Darcy's face.

"Hi there, Gorgeous! I hope that was a truly blissful couple of minutes." Natasha's hand rubbed softly up and down Darcy's thigh as she spoke.

Darcy managed a nod, her hands getting some sensation as well, but she didn't think she could get off the window. All she managed was getting her hand to brush at Natasha's hair somewhat inelegantly.

"Here, I've got you." Natasha sort of slid Darcy down the window until she was safely sat upon the floor. Once there Darcy found at least the ability to brush her hand down Natasha's cheek with a bit more precision. Natasha pulled her close and wrapped her arms and legs around Darcy, holding her tight, stroking her hair and kissing her softly. "That was the most amazing, beautiful sight I've ever seen. I want you to know that."

Darcy half giggled a moment and shifted slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Natasha's jaw. "It was so good I may have blacked out for a moment there. Definitely not something that's ever happened before. You are something special, Natasha."

Natasha squeezed Darcy a little tighter and pressed a long, firm kiss to her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Darcy shook her head before any words came out. "No, I'm good. This is good." She tilted her head and reached for a kiss, which Natasha did not deny. It was slow and soft and long.

Pulling her lips back, Natasha smiled. "Definitely the best New Year's I've ever had."

"Right back at you, Beautiful." Darcy shifted a little more, taking on supporting herself again, but remaining wrapped up close with Natasha.

"If it weren't freezing cold out there I'd suggest we go outside. I don't know why, but I feel like I want to lay out naked under the sky with you. But I guess that'll have to wait for another time." Natasha smiled, her hands gently rubbing up and down Darcy's back and side.

Darcy's smile kept growing as Natasha spoke, fingers brushing her cheek and spinning around her hair. "Too cold now, but I'd absolutely do that with you sometime. And for now, I guess we'll have to lay around inside."


End file.
